


Mentored

by istan1explodyboi9



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Choking, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominant, F/F, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hickies, Moaning, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permission, Pre-Relationship, Punishment, Reward, Riding, Riding Crops, Spanking, Submissive, Swearing, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istan1explodyboi9/pseuds/istan1explodyboi9
Summary: I don't even know. This started as a personal project for me. And it'll stay that way.





	Mentored

**Author's Note:**

> To tide y'all over until I finish the second half of Chapter 3 of Mess Me Up (which I'm currently working on)
> 
> If you came here from Mess Me Up, that fic will be updated biweekly on Mondays.

“And this is your dorm.”

I stopped beside my tour guide, Rafi, lugging a plain brown rolling suitcase behind me. An, albeit heavy, duffel bag rested over my left shoulder. I scanned the room, getting familiar with the surroundings of my new home for the year.

“On this floor, we have the lounge area and your RA’s room is down here, too. Your RA will assist in anything you need, unless it’s illegal.”

I nodded, gripping the strap of my duffle bag. A shout sounded from the other side of the room, two guys getting in each other’s faces. They were swearing loudly, shoving each other.

“Uh, Rafi? Shouldn’t we—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

A chair slammed against the wall on the other side of the room, and next thing I know, a baseball bat is between the fighting guys’ faces. It nearly missed their noses in the upswing.

“How many times do I have to say this, you dickheads, that this bat isn’t for decoration?”

The woman standing between them, the bat gripped in her right hand, was pissed off. A ratty green jacket hung around mid-thigh, yoga pants stretched further down her legs, and an oatmeal colored top that had seen better days covered her from torso to mid-calf.

She had a blue band around her left wrist, and her feet were bare. Brown eyes darted between the two guys, hidden behind a pair of purple-pink glasses.

Reddish-brown hair was pulled back, slightly curly, and a sprinkle of freckles dotted around her nose and cheeks. Long, natural lashes framed her brown eyes, and I felt very jealous.

“This douche—”

“ _Shut up_.”

It was on a hushed breath, and a roll of terror went down my spine. This wasn’t fury. This was a quiet kind of anger, like she’d had enough of the bullshit.

She poked each of them in their penises, and they flinched. I watched, enraptured, for whatever happened next.

“I will swing this bat into your dicks so hard that you’ll never have children if you don’t shut the fuck up and get out of each other’s faces _now_.”

Genuine fear lined their faces, and they separated, one taking his stuff up the stairs to the second floor, and the other out the door, going somewhere that obviously wasn’t here.

She let out a breath, leaning the bat against the wall and taking the chair she’d abandoned to deal with the two idiots who’d been fighting. She yanked the hood up, shoved headphones into her ears and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

“Is she allowed to do that?”

“Technically, no. But she’s the daughter of a lawyer. She knows what she can and can’t get away with.”

I watched her as she adjusted in her chair, yanking one leg up to rest her arms on, laying her head down.

“And she’s your RA. Her name is June. Or what she insists on being called, anyway. No one else knows her name. Even her professors don’t know it.”

**_Oh, great, of course the bat swinging, bare footed woman was my RA._ **

“Is it too late to change dorms?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Dammit.

Rafi dropped a key into my hand, and I closed my hands around it, feeling my stomach roll. There was no way I was getting out of this dorm now, not with the key in my hand.

“Your room is on the second floor. You’ve got my number if you need anything. Any other questions, Cece?”

I nodded _no_ , and Rafi gave my shoulder a squeeze before returning to the three other freshmen students waiting to be brought to their dorm rooms.

**_Hopefully their tour goes better then mine. At least they won’t have a bat swinging crazy woman._ **

I carried my stuff up the stairs, and fumbled with my key, finally getting the door opened. My roommate must not be here yet. Classes don’t start till Monday, I’ve got the room to myself for a few days, at least.

I shut the door behind me, and pulled off the shirt I’d arrived in. My bra came off after it, a ratty sports bra since my boobs were so much smaller that what was offered in the lace bras.

Plus, I hated overly complicated bras.

I wiggled out of my jeans and pulled on a faded Hayley Kiyoko t-shirt I got a few years ago that’s been through the wash a few times. I pulled on a pair of my sister’s old sweatpants.

Thankfully she and I were the same size.

I headed downstairs, my room key on a chain around my neck, and plopped down on the couch. The room had emptied out some more, everyone splitting up to go explore or sit on the grass outside.

June was still propped in the chair, but she was snoring softly. I quietly played some games on my phone. My stomach was in knots with nerves.

“Hey, do you want to come to the dining hall with us?”

I looked up at the person speaking. A nose ring glinted in the light of the lamp, and forest green eyes looked back at me, surrounded by the partially shaved waves of red hair.

“I’m not really hungry. Nerves have sapped any hunger I had.”

“Well, then we’ll take a rain check? I’m Kingsley, by the way. I live down the hall from you.”

I took her outstretched hand and shook it once. A smile settled on her lips, and I smiled back. I had a feeling we might get along in the future.

“I’m Cece.”

“Well, if you’re still awake when I get back, Cece, I’ll sneak something from the dining hall for you.”

Kingsley released my hand and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her skinny jeans, following the other girl she was with. I assumed it was her roommate, but I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure.

I stood from the couch, shoving my phone into my pocket. June, our bat wielding RA, was still asleep, somehow not looking even the slightest uncomfortable.

I can’t even fall asleep on the couch back home without sleeping like shit.

Stepping over to her, I got a peek at her face up close. Her glasses were propped up on her head, and a bit of drool hung onto the corner of her mouth for dear life.

I reached out, wiping the spit away with my fingers, flicking it off and on the old grey carpet that covered the floor of the room.

Her hand latched onto my wrist, and I nearly let out a scream when she did that. Her brown eyes stared at me warily, squinting as she fumbled for her glasses.

“What do you possibly think you’re doing?”

I fumbled around for something to say, but I couldn’t, not when my heart was threatening to burst from my chest. June’s thumb rested over the pulse in my wrist, and then she lowered her mouth to the skin just beneath it.

I inhaled sharply, watching as she pulled the skin between her lips. The sensation of her lips pulling at my skin, leaving a hickie, sent a sharp burst of pleasure straight to my pussy.

**_Oh, god…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, let me know in the comments below! If there's a good response, I'll post chapter two?


End file.
